Random story for everyone to add to
About this page This page is a story for everyone to add to. (Kind of like a roleplay except you don't add your own characters) This page is still my page, if you think their needs to be more characters, or have suggestions, then ask me! I will be happy to add your oc! This page is still a WIP, if you see a mistake (grammar, spelling, etc.) please fix it! Thank you! Rules Please follow the rules of this wiki, no extreme violence, no joking (this story is allowed to have sensitive topics but not as a joke) about sensitive topics (for example depression), nothing pg13 or +, and please, please don't vandalize, all vandalizing will do is get you blocked or banned. Characters You are aloud to use any character you don't need permission to use them, but please remember to make the character act like their personality, for example a shy person wouldn't just walk up to someone and say hi (unless they know them). All characters are straight unless otherwise noted, when telling me a character to add please specify if you want them to be LGBT+ Human characters: Misty, female, 13, blond hair, pale skin, light blue eyes, shy, kind, easily scared/jumpy, sensitive. Anna, female, 35, blond hair, tan skin, light blue eyes, caring, short tempered, sensitive. John, male, 14, brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, short-tempered, cowardly, dependable, protective. Vance, male, 30, red hair, pale skin, grayish blue-green eyes, optimistic, shy, fearless. Xavier, Male, 42, red hair and eyes, pale-ish skin, friendly Leticia: Female, 15, Black hair and pink eyes, tan-skinned, Spanish, caring Animal characters: Spirit, female, 3, dog, fluffy, white fur, brown eyes, spiritive, timid, stubborn. Warrior, male, dog, fluffy, brown fur, brown eyes, strong, courageous, protective, proud, judgemental. Relationships Tell me (3misty3) if someone needs to be added. Humans: Misty is Anna's daughter. Misty and John have crushes on each other and they are best friends. Vance is Anna's friend. Pets: Spirit and Warrior are Misty's pets. Add to the story! To add to the story to go the end of the story, then put what you want to add to the story. As soon as you add to the story you can add your content category. Example my content category is: Content (3misty3) Please don't add something like "Carlos walked up to Anne" (names are only for the example they aren't meant to represent characters in the story) and expect the user who created the other character to respond, this isn't a roleplay it's a story (even though it seems like a roleplay) which means you should add a paragraph about what the character(s) you are using is(are) doing. Note: If your character is speaking put " around what they are saying then put something like Misty said '''if they a thinking make it slanted and put " around it then put something like '''Misty thought. This will make it less confusing. Setting: This story is set in a busy city, it is meant to be funny, heartwarming, and sometimes sad. Story: Misty was standing outside her house with her pets, she had a small yard and was standing in the middle of it, listening to the cars and other noises of the city she thought "Why can't we live in the country? It's much more calm there, I'd love to have a farm." She saw John walk up to her and immediately started freaking out inside. "How are you doing?" He asked. "Fine" she said reaching down to pet Spirit, her dog. "Your dogs are so cute!" John said after an awkward pause. "Yeah." Misty said awkwardly. "Ahh! this conversation is so awkward!" John thought, then he said "Well, I gotta go, see you later." "Uh, yeah, see you later." Misty replied. John walked away and Misty went inside her house. X was sitting underneath a giant oak tree in his front yard as he waited for Leticia to come. Just then, a girl with black hair tied up in a wavy, bouncy ponytail skipped over to him. “ Heyyyy! “ X turned over to see Leticia standing over him. “ Oh hey Leticia, sorry I didn’t see you coming. “ “ It’s ok, let’s go inside.“ They walked into the house and Leticia skipped to her room set aside for her visits. Category:Stories Category:Content (3misty3) Category:Content ( Lîłygirl4 )